Lucia's Beginning
by xStarscreamxLoverx
Summary: just a short one shot on Lucia's beginning before she met Dante.


Lucia sat idly, for once the chaos and livelihood of her companions had ceased, and she was left alone with her thoughts. Frankly she hadn't thought much about anything since she has gotten involved with everyone at Devil May Cry. Kinda hard when everyone's personalities clashed, Which always caused something worthwhile to procreate around the shop.

The crimson haired woman laughed airily to herself at some of the memories that surfaced, like a slide-show almost, everything fond that shaped her life into what it was now.

Bending one knee up on the desk, swiveling in the chair to peer out the window at the sidewalk below her. The happy thoughts gradually slipping into darker ones.

Lucia frowned, dipping her head, the thoughts shifting to memories, to the past ...

All she remembered was light...then darkness.. in a snap of the fingers. She woke up in a warm bed, a cloth over her forehead. The red headed woman had a hard time prying her eyes open, blinking against the glaring light.

"where..?"

A warn voice answered not too far off in the distance.

"Home.'.

Throughout the day she faded in and out of consciousness, always trying to form a question but nothing coming out. All she knee was that she felt safe... 

Eyes awoken, fully and alert this time. Nightmares. That was what had finally roused her. It was the cliffs..the violent wind striking at her from all sides, her hair whipping about. The dark rolling waves so far below, jagged Rocks..death.

Then the push and plunge. And that same voice whispering "defect". Over and over.

The woman had no idea what that meant.

Sitting upright in the soft bed she looked around, catching the shadow of a person sitting nearby.

"Who are you?." The question came out blunt and rather ungrateful, and the young woman opened her mouth to quickly apologize, but the shadow beat her to it.

"Do not fret child. You are safe.". The voice. The same one that said Home. Raggedy with age, and wisdom.

"how...how long was out?".

The shadow of the elderly woman shifted, her image illuminated by the dim light.

"Days. Not abnormal, I assure you.". She answered, hobbling over to offer her a cup of hot tea.

Red locks flew as she shook her head. "Days!? It felt like hours! I apologize-"

The words were quickly cut off by the rim of the cup meeting her lips.

"Just drink, child. Questions later." The elderly commanded, a gentle tone, yet full of authority.

The younger female felt herself obeying.

"What may I call you, kind soul?' She asked between tea sips, the soothing burn clearing the fog from her head.

"Matier and who may you be?"

The girl paused, tea poised at her mouth. She blinked, her expression seeming utterly lost.  
In fact she did not know.

No. Her memory was all but lost on that. Really. Who was she?

"Interesting tattoo you got there." Matier commented when her companion trailed off into her own mind.

Blinking, the confused woman glanced down at her arm, almost instinctively, her eyes tracing the simple pattern of a solid X emblazoned there.

"I ah..thank you. I do not know where it came from. Nor...my name..." She finally admitted, casting an apology filled glance Matier's way.

Matier studied the red haired beauty, taking in her image. If she was correct she was one of Arius' creations. Artificial Devils. But her personality was far from the same. After all, they were all clones, yet she..she seemed almost human. The memory displacement irked her though. Why would she not even retain a name? It's like she was a blank slate...a slate that she could Teach the ways of good to..

"Hm. I think you shall be called...Lucia.'. Matier stated, nodding in approval.

The now named woman tilted her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "Lucia..sounds nice."

"And much to learn. Come with me once you are dressed. You might be our only hope." Matier muttered the last part, sweeping to her feet and for the door.

Much to learn? Lucia supposed she did. Hope. What was this Matier spoke of?

»»»»

The demon snapped back to the present, shaking those memories from her retinas. Past was past, but she would never forget all the Training and morals that were ingrained into her. She owed her life to that woman. Her...mother...

Defect... No more.


End file.
